En el camino del despertar
by Kurai-and-Yein
Summary: Después de separarse de sus amigos, Vanille, Lightning y Fang van en busca de un refugio hasta que son atacadas en medio del camino. Sin saber a dónde ir ni qué hacer, está en la jefa del equpo mantener a sus amigas con vida y sus sentimientos bajo control.


En el camino del despertar

"¡Fang!" Sintió que se le partía el alma al ver caer a la otra chica, el golpe impactó y llenó el aire con un sonido parecido al de una rama rompiéndose. Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y el enemigo peligrosamente cerca, quien se disponía a terminar su trabajo de no ser por la distracción que provocó Vanille, quien protegía la vida de su amiga.

Nuestra heroína, al ver que su compañera estaba creando una solución, aprovechó para eliminar a los monstruos pequeños que resultaban tan molestos. Estaba deshaciéndose del último, cuando un grito la apresuró. Vanille cubría el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente. Una piedra fue a estrellarse contra el cráneo de la bestia quien volteó molesto. "Hey, engendro, tu objetivo soy yo." Y con esto obtuvo la atención del enemigo.

"¿Fang? Fang, despierta," Vanille estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo de la otra chica tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Sus rostros demasiado cerca, sólo unos cuantos centímetros separaban sus labios. Rabia fue lo que sintió Lightning al dejar que su mente creara imágenes que la distrajeron del golpe que venía. El dolor le hizo soltar un grito y cayó a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se encontraba inicialmente.

"¡Light, cuidado!" De no haber rodado sobre su espalda, aquel golpe hubiera resultado fatal.

"¿Vanille?" La voz de la chica más alta era débil y difícil de entender. Su mano viajó al rostro de su amiga.

"¡Fang! Gracias a Etro," Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se relajó mirando a la otra chica con tranquilidad. Lightning sintió enojo al ver la escena, tanto que estuvo a punto de recibir otro impacto. Era su momento de atacar. Con el primer golpe rompió la defensa de su enemigo, con el segundo lo mató; el tercero lo disimuló mientras el cuerpo caía; el cuarto fue por su salud mental.

"Me parece que ya está muerto, corazón." Comentó Fang casualmente mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. Lightning apenas giró la cabeza para mirarla y clavó su espada en el cráneo del enemigo caído de manera desafiante.

"Deberíamos regresar con los demás," sugirió Vanille después de pensarlo un momento. El tono alegre de su voz irritó a la líder.

"Estoy segura de que puedes seguir ¿no es así?"

"He pasado por peores," En realidad no recordaba un dolor tan fuerte en su vida, no era como si recordara mucho aun así, pero sabía que no iba a lograr hacer cambiar a Lightning de opinión sin una pelea. Y en esos momentos no sentía ganas de discutir.

"Entonces vamos." Fue con esa orden que continuaron su viaje sin saber que no podrían llegar muy lejos.

"Espera, déjame descansar."Fang estaba pálida y cada vez caminaba más lento, no les había dicho a ninguna de sus compañeras la dificultad que le costaba respirar a cada paso.

"Si seguimos deteniéndonos va a caer la noche y no vamos a llegar a ningún lado."

"Como ordenes, jefa." Lightning apretó los puños. Se sentía enojada, sabía que Fang se encontraba herida pero no tenía idea sobre cómo ayudarla. Tanto ella como Vanille habían hecho cuanto podían con lo que tenían sin conseguir resultado. Toda esa frustración no encontraba cómo dirigirla. Manejar los sentimientos nunca había sido lo suyo. Pero eso no era todo, la simple idea de dejar atrás a Fang le causaba ansiedad. ¿Era eso? ¿O en realidad no quería dejarla a solas con Vanille? Una tos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien?" La chica más alta de dedicó una mirada hostil y sarcástica. "Yo... lo siento. Lo mejor es que esperen aquí. Iré a buscar algo que pueda ayudarnos."

"Pero Lightning,"

"No Vanille, necesito que cuides de Fang. Además si voy sola tengo más posibilidades de evadir a los enemigos que aparezcan."

"Así como tienes menos posibilidades de sobrevivir. Déjale a Snow los sermones sobre héroes, estamos juntas en esto. Y no pienso volver atrás hasta que no tengamos acceso a alguna ayuda. Así que sigamos."

"Pero Fang,"

"No Light, no pienso dejarte sola." La resolución con que lo dijo sorprendió a la jefa del grupo, quien sintió cómo su estómago daba un vuelco. Si no fuera por su entrenamiento, su respiración se habría acelerado. Pero no, no dejaría que sus sentimientos se revelaran frente a las chicas que la seguían. No podía dar paso a que vieran algún tipo de debilidad en ella.

"Está bien. Seguiremos juntas, pero te prohíbo que hagas algo arriesgado." Fang le dedicó una mueca burlona, ambas sabían que _arriesgarse_ era la acción favorita de la chica. Aún con eso, Lightning tuvo que resistir su peso sobre unas rodillas que por un instante se pusieron débiles.

El cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y no había ni rastro de ayuda. Era obvio que Fang ocultaba su dolor tratando de mantener el paso por mucho que se le dificultara. Las otras dos habían propuesto acampar, pero no había fuerza en el universo que pudiera quitarle una idea de la cabeza a aquella chica tan obstinada.

Tomaron un descanso, Lightning se adentró un poco en los árboles para obtener un poco de privacidad. Durante todo el día su mente había estado nublada. Se sentía confundida. No podía dejar de pensar en Fang. Claro, estaba preocupada por sus heridas, sin embargo no era todo. Desde el día que se conocieron, Light veía en ella a alguien con poder y decisión, tal vez hasta más que ella. Aún recordaba el momento en que la abofeteó, lo había hecho por enojo, pero también para demostrar quién estaba a cargo. En qué momento, se preguntaba, comenzó a sentir celos de Vanille. En qué momento empezó a desear que la otra chica la mirara. En qué momento logró pasar sus barreras emocionales para hacerse un lugar dentro de su corazón. Simplemente, ¿en qué momento?

No sabía la respuesta, pero sabía desde hacía tiempo que se sentía atraída hacia la otra chica. En algún momento perdió de vista la línea que separaba la rivalidad de la atracción. Ahora quería estar al lado de Fang, pelear junto a ella, llevar a cabo su misión y sus promesas; y poder llevar una vida feliz cuando toda esta pesadilla terminara. Quería formar parte de su vida. Quería ser su nueva familia y más.

Tendría que decírselo. Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de decírselo. O tal vez no. Sabía que Fang amaba a Vanille. Era alguien con quien había pasado toda su vida, el destino las entrelazaba y eso era una fuerza poderosa. Destino... el destino podía cambiarse ¿no? ¿Qué no por eso estaban realizando todo este viaje, sólo para demostrar que sus sueños y esperanzas eran la mayor fuerza que podía existir?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un aleteo entre los árboles.

Un grito chillón llegó a sus oídos segundos después. "¡Aléjate!" Vanille estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para alejar al ave de su amiga, quien se mantenía en una posición defensiva con la ayuda de su lanza.

Cuando Lightning logró regresar lanzó un ataque con magia, el cual fue ignorado por el ave quien seguía tratando de atrapar a Vanille, la cual se acercaba más y más a un precipicio.

"¡Light! Ayúdala, por favor." Le rogó la chica herida.

Soltó un suspiro, no podía negarse a una solicitud como esa. Corrió con la velocidad del rayo y utilizando el impulso para saltar logró darle un golpe directo a la criatura, que quedó aturdida. Mas el gusto le duró poco porque aun así logró contraatacar golpeándola directamente. El ataque la lanzó en dirección al barranco.

Pareció que el tiempo decidió cambiar su paso, ya que mientras caía su mente viajó más rápido que nunca. Pensó en Serah, en cómo nunca podría verla de nuevo; en Hope, quien había crecido tanto debido a la situación que enfrentaban; en Snow, a quien ya no odiaba como antes; en Vanille y Sazh, sus nuevos extraños amigos; y en Fang, quien nunca sabría lo que sentía por ella.

En ningún momento esperó que alguien fuera a salvarla, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Vanille, tal vez después de todo no fuera tan débil como creía que era.

"Vanille, sueltame. Salva a Fang."

"¡No! Podemos hacerlo, no puedo permitirte que mueras. Eso no me lo perdonaría." ¿Hablaba en primera persona, o de alguien más? se preguntó Lightning. Un rugido les advirtió del ataque aéreo que lanzó su enemigo. Se alzó en el aire sobre sus cabezas tan sólo para dejarse caer en picada sobre ellas.

Con sus mandíbulas atrapó a Lightning y con la cola golpeó a Vanille dejándola inconsciente en el acto. Lightning clavó su espada en el primer punto blando que encontró causando que la criatura liberara su agarre y la soltara en caída libre. La colisión sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Con gran esfuerzo intentó levantarse pero sentía como si su cuerpo no fuera más que una especie de gelatina. Giró la cabeza, no vio a Fang por ningún lado. Menos mal, por lo menos había escapado. Respiró más tranquila. Con Vanille noqueada, la criatura ya no le prestaría atención y estaría a salvo, tal vez hasta podría encontrar a Fang.

Miró hacia el cielo de nuevo. Tomó aire y usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse. Con su Blazefire Saber comenzó a dispararle al ave que sobrevolaba la zona, acechando. Esperaba el golpe cuando vio que se lanzaba en picada contra ella, mas no esperaba el ropaje azul que pasó a gran velocidad a su lado, ni mucho menos el brinco que situó a aquella persona sobre el enemigo.

"¡Yo te mostraré el infierno!" Con su lanza enterrada en el cuello de la criatura, Fang comenzó a dirigirla hacia el peñasco, cayendo sin control.

Apenas logró ver su rostro, y con una ligera sonrisa desapareció junto al ave.

"¡FAAANG!" Su cuerpo se movió por impulso, no sintió dolor en absoluto. Lo único que sentía era miedo. No le tenía miedo a su propia muerte, pero el que Fang diera su vida para salvarla, la aterraba.

Corrió hacia el borde. Buscó entre los árboles hasta que divisó algunos que estaban partidos, entre ellos se encontraba un ala. Ni siquiera supo cómo llegó hasta el cuerpo de Vanille, mucho menos cómo la cargó aún en el estado de su cuerpo herido. Sólo le preocupaba encontrar a su amiga.

Trató de llegar lo más rápido que pudo, pero el camino tan obstaculizado no se lo permitía. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el ala que había visto antes, sin embargo, no había rastro de Fang. Dejó a Vanille en ese lugar y comenzó a buscar. No tardó mucho en escuchar la voz que casi hizo aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No creí que fueras a venir,"

"Fang, estás herida."

"¿Esto? Si son sólo unos raspones. ¿Cómo está Vanille?"

"Inconsciente, pero creo que no está herida." Hubo un silencio. Fang estaba recostada con la espalda apoyada en un tronco. Su lanza residía a unos metros de ella, partida por la mitad y un poco más allá el resto de la criatura. Un camino de sangre unía al atacante y al matador.

"Fue un aterrizaje bastante forzado," Comentó al ver cómo Lightning observaba la escena. "Estoy aliviada de que estés bien."

"Fang, no debiste-"

"Pero lo hice, y lo volvería a hacer si pudiera. Tú le dijiste a Hope que no es una cuestión de poder o no, hay cosas que uno debe hacer. Esta fue una de esas. Yo nunca permitiría que algo te sucediera."

"¡Pero estás muriendo!" La impotencia se mezclaba con la rabia que bajaba por su rostro en forma de lágrimas.

"Light, no quisiera gastar tiempo discutiendo ¿Podrías sentarte y hacerme compañía?" Mientras se acercaba, se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo. Se sentó junto a ella, y no pudo resistir el acariciar su oscuro cabello que tanto le gustaba.

"Gracias por salvarme."

"Fue un placer." Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio disfrutando el momento. "Siempre me pareció que eras una mujer muy hermosa." El comentario tomó por sorpresa a Lightning quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Aquella vez que te conté cómo había sido mi culpa que Serah se volviera Lu'Cie, por un instante creí que ibas a besarme, pero en cambio me golpeaste. Nunca pude descifrarte y eso es lo que más me atrajo de ti."

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Lightning estaba incómoda por la súbita confesión de su amiga. El cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas iluminaban todo alrededor.

"¿No tienes algo que quieras decirme?" La otra chica se tensó, pero no dijo nada. "Siempre tan orgullosa. Qué lástima.

Dormiré en este momento. Dile a Vanille que lamento no cumplir mi promesa. Buenas noches, corazón."

"No, no puedes dormir. Si duermes..."

"Lo sé, pero ya no puedo más. Mejor déjame ir en estos momentos de calma. En estos momentos que estoy disfrutando."

"No, Fang, por favor.

Fang, yo te... yo te amo," _Yo te amo_, era como si las palabras resonaran dentro y fuera de su mente.

"_Lo sé." _Fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar.

"Oh, ya estás despertando. Ya era hora, maldita sea. Nos preocupaste mucho cuando te golpeó esa bestia endemoniada, fue cómo si alguien hubiera partido un árbol por la mitad. Vanille me gritaba para que hiciera algo, pero yo no soy médico, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue vencer a ese desgraciado y cargarte hasta este lugar.

Es una suerte que no estuviéramos tan lejos de ésta aldea, o quién sabe qué hubiéramos hecho contigo."

Lightning se tocó la frente, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía desorientada. No lograba entender qué había sucedido en realidad. "¿Estás herida?"

"¿Yo? Jaja, corazón, soy más dura que una roca, e igual de torpe tal vez, pero no hay nada que pueda derribarme en este ni otro mundo."

"Pero tú... tú estabas herida," Se levantó recargando su peso en los codos.

"No, Light. Debes haberlo soñado. Deberías seguir descansando, no te preocupes por esta noche. Ya partiremos mañana." Le ayudó a recostarse nuevamente y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación. "¿No tienes algo que quieras decirme?" La otra chica se tensó pero no dijo nada, el sueño aún fresco en su memoria. "Eres demasiado obstinada, incluso para morir."

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Recargó su espalda en ésta, sintiéndose algo decepcionada y dijo en una voz que apenas alcanzaba a ser un susurro, "Yo también te amo, corazón."

FIN


End file.
